User talk:Oneextrafootstep
Welcome Hi, welcome to Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Oneextrafootstep page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) How to make a character box It's really easy to make a caracter box (or template), But it's a little risky because a missing character(like: =[]{} etc.) can ruin the whole page. First of all: you have to go to source mode right upper corner at the editor, next to Visual. the easiest way is to copy from another page. *every character should have different, unique color (like their hair color). you can copy the colors code from Paint or from paint.net *if a character has more than one weapon or nickname, usein front of the name/weapon like:<.li.> Baseball Bat <.li.> Golf club (without .-s) *if the character's birthday is unknown or doesn't have live action actor leave it empty, it won't appear *The first apperance alway written as arc name *The character box has to have at least: #unique background color #kanji name #image #age (if you don't know the age then guess) #first apperance #japanese voice actor #english voice actor (if he/she has of course) #Live action actor (again, if he/she has) #number of murders (if he/she has none just write 0 if it's unknown write ? or unknown) #number of deaths (count the Matsuri/Kizuna extra arcs too if he/she died in them) *You can find the voice actors name on Wikipedia or just Google it. If you can't find them then it's better to not make a character box. (That's the main reason why I haven't made a character box for some characters) I guess that's all. If you need something just ask me on my Talk page. :) Ech0 0f Đeath 19:09, June 19, 2012 (UTC) BTW copy other characters' character boxes its the simplest way.Ech0 0f Đeath 19:24, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I guess you're right... Yeah you're right. I've just read the manga and Oishi really told him about Irie's, Takano's, Tomitake's and Kumagai's death. I made a mistake, I'm really sorry. Oh, and I'm glad I could help you. I hope the infos were useful.Ech0 0f Đeath 09:51, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, but I only make screenshots from my sound novel. I can't find sprites like Keiichi's or like Rena's :/Ech0 0f Đeath 09:52, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Maebara Ichiro Wouldn't it be better to set the manga art for Ichiro instead of Anime :o ? Just saying but the manga version is 100 times better, just wanted to hear your opinion since you're editing quite a lot these times. Pearhaps, i wanted something with more color, and idk if the visual novel pic is offical. I'll find an awesomer pic.Oneextrafootstep 15:26, June 21, 2012 (UTC) No, no, no, no the visual pic can't be offical, he never appears in the visual noels (his picture I mean). Some kind of manga picture would be the best since he always appears in the manga. I guess I use one of your picture later for his character box :D But then I do some research later (name in kanji, voice actor etc. etc.). Also, thank you for consulting me :D Oh and thank you for making the Maebara Keiichi interview page, I really like it :D But I don't know which catergory would fit for it. Maybe the TIPS?Ech0 0f Đeath 16:00, June 21, 2012 (UTC) No it's not Tips. In the sound novel, it appears right after the credits. It's just an epilogue.Oneextrafootstep 16:19, June 21, 2012 (UTC) He doesn't appear in the VN as a sprite but this one was made by one of the mangakas who draw the mangas versions, and it's the only color image I could find of him. So yes you can say it' come from the manga. Well... I don't think this is a bad idea, but then we should make new pages like: Onikakushi-hen - Answers. I mean we shouldn't post the answers to the Onikakushi-hen page. Also, this will involve big spoilers and I don't think I have the right to decide, since I'm not the wiki's leader. You should ask Sparkadillia since she's the leader of this wiki. But she rarely appears, so the answer will take some time :/ So don't make them pages yet. Ask for Sparkadillia's advice and wait for her reply. I'm sorry, but that's all I can say for now :( Ech0 0f Đeath 09:47, June 22, 2012 (UTC) About the Mysterious deaths in Hinamizawa: yup, feel free to create it, or add the info to Oyashiro-sama's page. Ech0 0f Đeath 09:59, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Deathcount Okay, can you help me out? What's the CORRECT number of deaths of the characters? Because I'm confused XD *'Maebara Keiichi': #Onikakushi-hen #Watanagashi-hen #Tatarigoroshi-hen #Meakashi-hen #Minagoroshi-hen #Tsukiotoshi-hen #Yoigoshi-hen #Yakusamashi-hen *Furude Rika: #Watanagashi-hen #Tatarigoroshi-hen #Himatsubushi-hen #Meakashi-hen #Minagoroshi-hen #Tsukiotoshi-hen #Yoigoshi-hen #Yakusamashi-hen *'Hojo Satoko': #Watanagashi-hen #Meakashi-hen #Minagoroshi-hen #Tsukiotoshi-hen #Yoigoshi-hen #Yakusamashi-hen *'Sonozaki Mion': #Onikakushi-hen #Watanagashi-hen #Tatarigoroshi-hen #Meakashi-hen #Minagoroshi-hen #Taraimawashi-hen #Yakusamashi-hen #Yoigoshi-hen #Tsukiotoshi-hen *'Ryugu Rena': #Onikakushi-hen #Tatarigoroshi-hen #Minagoroshi-hen #Yoigoshi-hen #Yakusamashi-hen (she only disappeared so technically we can't say that she died) *'Sonozaki Shion': #Watanagashi-hen #Tatarigoroshi-hen #Meakashi-hen #Minagoroshi-hen #Yakusamashi-hen #Tsukiotoshi-hen Hmmmm... Tsumihoroboshi-hen doesn't count since their death weren't told directly I guess? :/ Tsumihoroboshi-hen is the only arc that confuse me. Anyway, what do you think? Is this list correct? Please tell me your opinion later. Ech0 0f Đeath 13:52, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Do you mean the overall series? Lol i haven't seen the Matsuri arcs. My only references are the mangas by Yen Press(Oni, Wata, Tatari, Hima, Yogoshi, Meak, Tsumi, onisar) and the sound novels by Mangagamer (the original eight). what exactly do confuses you in Tsumihoroboshi-hen.Oneextrafootstep 15:01, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Tsumihoroboshi-hen is counted as a "Bad end" and also as a "Good end". The thing that confuses me is the Great Hinamizawa Disaster. Were the characters deaths directly told like in Tatarigoroshi-hen? Like this: *Sonozaki Mion: died in the Great Hinamizawa Disaster *Ryugu Rena: Died in the Great Hinamizawa Disaster Or they just revealed that the Great Hinamizawa Disaster happened like in Himatsubushi-hen? Or they didn't even reveal the GHD in Tsumihoroboshi-hen, I mean they revealed it in Minagoroshi-hen? I still haven't finished reading Tsumihoroboshi-hen so that's why I'm confused :/ The other weird thing is Mion's death number. It's higher than Rika's :/ It's just doesn't seem right :/Ech0 0f Đeath 15:48, June 24, 2012 (UTC) One more thing: on The Series of Mysterious Deaths page what do you think about Tatarigoroshi-hen? who were the ones who disappeared?Ech0 0f Đeath 16:48, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay thanks, everything's clear now :D Then its time to change the death numbersEch0 0f Đeath 17:07, June 24, 2012 (UTC) No problem btw I will deal with the death page, and sorry about the hinamizawa page :pOneextrafootstep 17:10, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, Tsukiotoshi-hen is the same! Rena kills Rika but the GHD occurs. I think I know why: In Watanagashi-hen/Meakashi-hen Rika was missing more than 48 hours so the Yamainu wasn't sure if she was alive or not. It was revealed that the theory was false so the GHD doesn't occur. I want to see Takano's expression when she found out that she can't destroy Hinamizawa he he he... Hmmm I wonder what's Takano's fate in Watanagashi-hen/Meakashi-hen. I guess she was murdered by her own subordinates. Also there's a what if scenario I've been wondering: What would happen if Keiichi had killed Takano in Tatarigoroshi-hen? Since there's no leader, I guess the GHD won't occur. Oh man I always wanted to see an arc like that. Maybe Ryukishi07-sama will continue Higurashi. Maybe...-sigh- Ech0 0f Đeath 18:01, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I want to read thoses Matsuri arcs REALLY BAD. Plus I had the same guess about Takano death. And Tatarigoroshi? I would LOVE too see that, however I think I like it better that he beleve he was cursing people, very creepy heheOneextrafootstep 18:16, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I have Higurashi Matsuri and I played Taraimawashi-hen but I don't understand anything :( Also, Higurashi Kizuna has a manga adaption but they didnt make the manga version of the Matsuri arcs :( But I don't give up hope! If they made a manga from Saikoroshi-hen then maybe they make manga from Tsukiotoshi-hen too.Ech0 0f Đeath 19:19, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, correct, however he is still assumed by both the omniscient viewer and his own viewpoint to have been "murdered" by Mion, so he still contributes to the death count in Watanagashi-hen. Also, usually at the beginning of each VN arc's credits there is a list of all deaths and how they died, as supposed by the police. You can total death counts that way. Kantoku 02:28, June 26, 2012 (UTC)Kantoku The All-Cast Review session for Watanagashi-hen states that Keiichi was killed. However, in Watanagashi-hen, near the end he admits that he is hallucinating Mion's appearance. He was not killed by Mion because that was a hallucination. There is no need to hide the fact that Watanagashi-hen and Meakashi-hen are the same scenario, and in Meakashi-hen it is stated that Keiichi died from acute heart failure. That is the reason for my edit. I will be changing it once more. Please do not change it back anymore. Completely unnecessary We already have the arc page summaries for that, the TIPS, the details in the character biographies, etc, etc, etc. There is absolutely no need for explanation pages, those will only overclutter this Wikia. Kantoku 04:19, June 26, 2012 (UTC)Kantoku How about explaination pages for each of the question arcs? Like (Tatarigoroshi-hen) explaining what happened to Teppei's body, why Rena and Mion said that Keiichi was at the festival, etc. Another idea of mine Oneextrafootstep 04:25, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Death counts are always in the credits at the end of every arc As well as a police report detailing how each victim died and when, also includeds survivors and their current situations i.e. Rena living till the Heisei Era in Watanagashi-hen. Kantoku 04:58, June 26, 2012 (UTC)Kantoku Then what's up with shion living in Yoigoshi-hen?! Are the worlds just randomly different? Oneextrafootstep 05:01, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Yoigoshi-hen is just another parallel kakera As much as every other arc is an entirely DIFFERENT world from each other. For the fact that it's a manga-only arc, it doesn't even hold any importance to the main plotline of the series and is completely separate from Tsumihoroboshi-hen. In Tsumihoroboshi-hen, Rena does not succeed in exploding the school. In Yoigoshi-hen, she does, everyone dies. Shion kills herself in Tsumihoroboshi-hen has explicitly stated in the police report, but she fails to in Yoigoshi-hen. It's really just a "what-if" speculation arc. Kantoku 05:06, June 26, 2012 (UTC)Kantoku In my manga of yoigoshi-hen from yen press, Ryukishi07 said in his note'' In a sense, I may call it a side story, but it is still a legitimate "Higurashi When They Cry" arc that is in no way inferiror to the others. '' Do you think that there is anything important from this scenario? Oneextrafootstep 05:16, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Nope. Again, it, as Ryukishi07 calls it, is nothing more than a side story. It provides no answers to any of the main arc's questions besides the fact that Shion was not present during the school siege. Kantoku 05:20, June 26, 2012 (UTC)Kantoku One last question: In ur own opinion, what do yo think this wiki might be lacking? Oneextrafootstep 05:23, June 26, 2012 (UTC) The only things that really needs to be added are Matsuri / Kizuna information and that's it. Otherwise, right now the wiki has too much clutter and I as well as another mod are coming back from a long hiatus to clean things up. Kantoku 06:11, June 26, 2012 (UTC)Kantoku About Kimiyoshi I'll replace his main illustration by a better quality one from Matsuri (they look exactly alike so it's not a problem I think ) That's fine, go aheadOneextrafootstep 14:45, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Don't give up! I heard that some of the pages you have created so far will be deleted or moved. I also think its a good idea to make a page for the lesser characters in higurashi, but the Maebara Keiichi interview and the other pages you have created are really good. So I'm also against deleting those pages and the manga illustrations picures were also a good idea. Anyway, I hope you won't become inactive just because of this. If I can help you with something, then just leave a messeage on my talk page. Ech0 0f Đeath 17:19, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hallo there, nice to see you again. c: I have no idea what to call you now that this is your second… third or so username, so I will just call you Footstep-kun. :D But on to business… just as you've said, I'm afraid I've received a number of urgent messages regarding some of your edits; apparently there is a such thing as too much helping. |D You're not in any kind of trouble, no indeed, but since it's been brought to my attention, I'll be going through all of the new pages and seeing what's necessary and what's not. It's good to have a lot of information, but we must also be organized and concise, no? ^^ Before I begin, there are a few things I will mention right off the bat: >It might be just me, but too many images in a character gallery is a bad thing. :I Specifically, while it's perfectly alright to have a few pics from the manga, five or six on one character page is just too much—think one to three instead, yes? c: >Don't worry too much about the pictures in the infobox on the character pages; one of these days I am going to get my crap together and have Masturi/Kizuna sprites in there instead of the hodgepodge we have now. Unfortunately, my crap is very much not together, so in the meantime, it's best to have either a high-quality screenshot from the anime or some piece of promotional art that isn't a ridiculous costume or otherwise weirdly out of character (which you seem to agree with, thanks for that :D) >When in doubt, remember: one long article is better than fifty short ones. >Also, I know I mentioned this and it's a bit picky on my part, but please remember to only upload the best quality pictures you can, otherwise we look plain unprofessional. :I I'm probably going to put all that in a blog post here in a minute, actually… hnnnn. ANYWAY Sorry for my wall of text, I get carried away sometimes ^^;;; TL;DR: welcome back, I'mma make sure everything on the wiki is supposed to be here, stay tuned for a long-ass blog post. C: Thanks! ^^/ Your Friendly Neighborhood Admin :D ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ 17:27, June 26, 2012 (UTC) It was run by me by the 2nd mod to do just that for the Lesser Character page when she made it, so you can do that. If you need to recover anything, you can use the edit log to track and see text before they were cleared. Kantoku 19:04, June 26, 2012 (UTC)Kantoku Compared them, I say to just leave the TIPS alone. The TIPS are direct copies of the text inside the VN, and for the sake of consistency and arc factuality, should be kept that way. The only difference I'm finding between your organization and how the TIPS were written is the centered text alignment. Eh, looks like Echo got to them already. You might actually want to speak with Spark on the issue for clarification. Kantoku 19:30, June 26, 2012 (UTC)Kantoku In response to your request on marking for deletion I don't know if you're aware of this, but you do not need to retype the info. You can go back to older versions of the entry and edit them, then copy and paste them into the lesser character page. Otherwise it's fine if somebody erases the info and puts the article up for deletion. You do not have to worry about the information being lost. TamayoMeri 02:27, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Im new at this, Thank you for telling me that Oneextrafootstep 02:32, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Murder count again >.< About Minagoroshi-hen: perfect, good job :) Also I have a question: it's about Rena's murder count. In the manga version of Tsumihoroboshi-hen there are 15 children at school, while in the sound novel there are 26 (with Rena of course). So what do you think what's her murder count? 17 or 28? :/ (because the school exploded in Yoigoshi-hen).Ech0 0f Đeath 21:07, July 4, 2012 (UTC) About Rika In every D&D section we write "disemboweled". Isn't there another word with the same meaning? Shouldn't we change some of Rika's death's description in the D&D? I just don't want the Disapperances and Deaths to become boring :/ Also, thanks for the answer about Rena's murder count. I also think we should use the manga's number of students. But I guess Karin Suzuragi was only too lazy to draw 25 students xDEch0 0f Đeath 13:56, July 5, 2012 (UTC)